Legacy
} |name = Legacy |image = Banner.png |px = 300px |location = |start = |released = July 26, 2011 |playtime = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Legacy is a story-driven downloadable content for Dragon Age II. It can be played at any moment after reaching Kirkwall, and takes place before the events of the end game, although it can be played after the campaign. It is a good opportunity for Hawke to gain experience, gold, and equipment, all of which are dependent on Hawke's level when playing through legacy. The stats of the equipment will be higher at higher levels, but it will likely be more useful if obtained early on in the main story. Hawke and the party will travel to the Vimmark Mountains. The content of the DLC was released on the 26th of July and was revealed at the San Diego Comic Con.Laidlaw, Mike (June 22, 2011). "Real expansion or another item pack?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved June 23, 2011. It costs US$9.99 for PS3, 800 BioWare Points for PC and Mac, or 800 Microsoft Points for Xbox 360."Legacy". BioWare. Retrieved July 7, 2011. Background Overview A Memento of the Past Hawke can interact with the griffon statue in their home in any Act after arriving in Kirkwall. This will trigger a cutscene of Cassandra interrogating Varric, before cutting to the party in the Vimmark Wasteland. The Carta Hawke will have to fight their way through a Carta base swarming with possessed dwarves, who are bound to the will of one they call "Corypheus". After defeating the Carta leader, Rhatigan, they will proceed into a prison in the bowels of the earth. The Tower The majority of the DLC takes place within an ancient Warden prison tower, which Hawke is forced to reach the top of. Along the way, the do battle with darkspawn and dwarves, and meet the ghoulish and mysterious Larius, along with the powerful mage Warden, Janeka. Hawke will be forced to choose between the two, with either character leading Hawke to the top of the tower, and the monster which waits within. Corypheus Hawke will encounter an ancient Tevinter magister, Corypheus, who is responsible for the attacks on the Hawke family. Before Hawke does battle with the ancient evil, a chilling secret is revealed. Quests (main) (optional) (optional) (optional) (main) Locations * Vimmark Wasteland * Vimmark Chasm * Carta Hideout * Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor * Corypheus's Prison - Farele's Floor * Corypheus's Prison - Tower Base * Corypheus's Prison - Riannon's Floor (only if you side with Larius at the end of the Tower Base level) * Corypheus's Prison - Daneken's Floor (only if you side with Janeka at the end of the Tower Base level) * The Final Seal Achievements Notes * It is recommended to take Varric, Anders and Bethany/Carver with you, as they provide a lot of interesting dialogue. Fenris has an equal amount of dialogue as Anders, if not more. (Needs confirmation that other characters do not provide a lot of dialogue, and whether or not it is interesting.) * A party of Varric, Anders and Isabela provides hilarious background banter for this DLC. How ever you will not recive the Family Outing Achievement. *If you bring Anders with you once in the Corypheus's Prison-tower base he will have a freak out and somun some shades you'll have to fight them once knocked down Anders will regain control and rejoin the group. * Due to a bug, romantic dialogue between Hawke and Fenris does not trigger. *If you take Bethany or Carver with you after they have turned into a Grey Warden, this will come up in dialogue with Anders and Hawke. * It is also recommended to bring a rogue with at least 40 cunning, as there are a lot of locks and traps to disarm. * If you take Bethany/Carver down into the Deep Roads without Anders at the end of Act I, they will die, and you will thus be unable to get the Family Outing Achievement in later acts. On the other hand, if Hawke's sibling is not brought into the Deep Roads or they were recruited into the Grey Wardens with Anders' help, you can still get this achievement after you complete the campaign. * An invincibility glitch may occur where Corypheus does not die. * Corypheus also sometimes does not attack after being reduced to less than 25% health and remains stuck channeling magic in the center of the room. *The set armor Regalia of Weisshaupt (mage) has a stealth buff that when triggered it shuts off all of the mages current sustainables. * BUG: After completing the DLC, it is possible to click the statue in subsequent acts as if you have not started it. The party selection screen will show your sibling and possibly other characters as unavailable, and will automatically return your character to the scene after the final battle with Corypheus. No action is possible other than clicking on the remaining Warden. Gallery Corypheus.jpg|Corypheus Genlock alpha (DA2).jpg|Hawke and Fenris fighting a genlock alpha Bronto (DA2).jpg|Hawke facing a bronto legacy-01-p.jpg|Legacy concept art References Category:Dragon Age II downloadable content